Livin’ la Vida Loca
"Livin’ la Vida Loca" 'by ''Ricky Martin is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Wii U. Dancer The dancer is a man with the following features: *A black mask. *An orange long-sleeve shirt *A beige vest *A light green belt *Beige pants *Black leather boots *Sky blue outline Background A moving carriage with many bags on a road in a desert. During the second part of the verses, many wooden boards are on the sides of the road, and, in the chorus, a lot of smoke covers the screen. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Open both of your arms when. Gold Move 2: Act like a "matador" and throw both of your arms to the right side of you. Gold Move 4: Open your arms wider than the first and third gold move. Gold Move 5: Bow forth, with your right arm on your stomach. This is the final move of the routine. Livin' La Vida Loca GM 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Livin' La Vida Loca GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Livin' La Vida Loca GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Livin' La Vida Loca GM 5.png|Gold Move 5 Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Upside inside out" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Upside inside out" is sung Mashup Livin' la Vida Loca has a Mashup exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U versions of the game. Dancers (No repeats) *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' (JD4) *''Crazy Christmas'' (JD2) *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (JD2) *''It's Not Unusual'' (JD2) *''Take on Me'' (JD3) *''Umbrella'' (JD4) *''Crying Blood'' (JD2) *''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'' (JD4) *''Hot For Me'' (JD4) *''Price Tag'' (JD3) *''Kids in America'' (JD) *''I'm So Excited'' (JD3) Battle Livin' la Vida Loca ''has a battle against ''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Livin' la Vida Loca ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''I Luh Ya Papi * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Trivia *This is the first song by Ricky Martin in the series; it is followed by María in Just Dance 2014. * After the Classic routine ends, sometimes on the Wii, Super Bass appears in the Final Score menu instead of the appropriate dancer. * This is the sixth Spanish song in the series, after Boom, Mamasita, Jambo Mambo, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) and I Like It. * This is the second song from Shrek 2. It is preceded by Funkytown and is followed by Holding Out for a Hero. * The pictograms to the Mashup begin flashing as soon as the purple transference screen flashes. ** Plus, the pictograms for Cheerleaders Boot Camp are red with yellow props instead of lime green with indigo props. * Starting with the line "Gotta gotta la vida loca", the lyrics aren't highlighted. ** However, this doesn't apply to the Xbox 360. Gallery livinlavidaloca.jpg|''Livin' La Vida Loca'' LaVidaLocainactive.png|''Livin' la Vida Loca'' on the Just Dance 4 menu LaVidaLocaactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover livinlavidaloca_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 83.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar Livin' La Vida Loca Pictograms.png|Pictograms Videos Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca Just Dance 4 Ricky Martin Livin La Vida Loca Reupload of Livin La Vida Loca Just Dance 4 mash up-0 Livin' La Vida Loca - Ricky Martin Just Dance Wii U References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Downgrade